Endlessly
by Katie-The Dark Angel
Summary: Sequel to 'Always' - A songfic by accident - AxP pairing - He watched as she ran under the runway, disappearing from his sight, and he turned to face the door, waiting. He listened for the footsteps that never came and his worries grew.


Endlessly

Okay, this is a sort of a sequel to 'Always' written after Allie-Chan the Clepto said she wanted another chapter to that fic. For some awesome reason (which I can't remember anymore), I decided to make this a sequel instead of a 'chapter 2'. So this is for you Allie-Chan the Clepto, and of course everyone else who wanted more but didn't say it.

Like it says in the summary, this is a songfic by accident. When I was halfway through the second part of this fic, I realized how this song fitted to it and decided to add the lyrics. It's called 'Endlessly' and the artist calls himself BMV - which are really his initials - and he's from Iceland.

If you want to hear it, you start by typing 'w' 3 times in the address bar, followed by a dot. Then comes the word 'myspace' and again you type a dot and then the word 'com'. After that you just add the / sign and 'bmvofficial' and press enter. You should end up on his myspace page.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Storm Hawks.

* * *

The sun was setting, colouring the sky with orange, pink and purple colours before disappearing at the horizon. The azure blue slowly darkened and the moon rose to give a little light to the terras below. Meeting with metal, the moonlight soon found its way into the bridge of the Condor, illuminating a person standing by the window.

His green eyes stared towards the town where he knew all of his friends were, except for the pilot who stood at the helm. Casting a glance to his side, the Sky Knight watched as Stork grabbed a wrench from the floor and muttered something inaudible, probably something about how doomed they'd be if he could not repair the levers.

Aerrow sighed. Maybe he should've accepted Finn's offer and gone with him and Junko into the town. There was some sort of a festival going on there and it was probably fun. Even Radarr had gone with them. But going with them meant he would definitely run into Piper and her new _friend_ at some point. That had been enough to make him stay behind on the Condor with Stork.

Piper...It had been a week and a half since they landed on that terra and almost every night since then, he had had to watch her return to the Condor with a smile on her face - a smile someone else owned credit for. As much as he loved to see her happy, he hated that it was not him she ran off to see every night.

Lost in his thoughts, he barely noticed as the almost eerie light from the moon was replaced with a brighter one as Stork turned on the lights. His eyes wandered back to the window and followed a girl as she ran away from the town and towards the ship. He watched her dark blue hair as it moved in the wind and... Wait a sec... A girl with dark blue hair?

"Piper? Stork, set down the ramp for her!"

He watched as she ran under the runway, disappearing from his sight, and he turned to face the door, waiting. He listened for the footsteps that never came and his worries grew. Not only had she arrived earlier than normally, but also not greeted them before heading to her room. Something was definitely wrong and he was going to find out what.

Letting Stork know where he headed, he stepped out of the bridge and found his way through the corridors.

--

As soon as the door closed behind her, she let her body fall onto her bed. Grabbing her pillow, she pulled it closer, hiding her face as if to silence her sobs. Her body shook slightly, mainly from her crying but also from the amount of emotions that went through her.

'_How could I be so stupid?'_

A knock on the door made her move the pillow a bit, her eyes locked on the red and yellow metal between her and the person in the hallway.

"Piper, are you in there?"

'_Aerrow!'_

She dared not to move, not even to breathe, thinking he'd leave if he got no answer. On the other side, the teen sighed.

"Don't even think about it, Pi. I know you're in there."

But instead of replying, she turned to lie on her other side, her back turned to the door. She didn't feel like talking to anyone, certainly not the guy she had been trying to get over. But apparently, he disagreed with her silent wish and opened the door; his shoulder leaned against the doorframe.

'_Damn, I forgot to lock it.'_

"Are you okay?"

Trying to keep her voice steady, she told him she was fine, that she was just tired. Not fooled by her words, he walked over to her, hearing the door close behind him. As he sat on her bed, he laid a hand on her still trembling shoulder.

"Come on, Piper, tell me what's wrong. It's not like you to act like this."

Knowing he would not leave without an answer, she sat up, facing the opposite wall to which he faced, and turned her face to him, the pillow lying forgotten next to her.

"I'm so sorry I haven't been around much lately. I never should've..."

_I can feel you breathe  
__Slowly hits my face  
__This is how I dreamed it would be  
__And I can see you speak  
__But all I hear is my voice  
__Finding what's to say to you_

She stopped, her eyes locked on her slightly bent knees and her arms found their way around them. The young man next to her waited patiently for her to continue, giving her the time she needed. As she spoke again, her voice was only a whisper, barely audible even though he sat so close to her.

"He was just using me, Aerrow. He never liked me for who I am. If I weren't a Storm Hawk..."

She trailed off, her arms hugging her knees tighter. Anger rose inside the Sky Knight but he stayed calm, knowing the girl needed a friend and not someone who could go and punch the guy. If he knew her correctly, she might have done that already herself anyway. He reached out for the shoulder further from him with one hand, pulling her closer as the other placed itself around her back. She didn't resist but turned her head away from him, hiding the tears that started to run down her cheeks once more.

_Cause somewhere between us  
__There's a love that needs us  
__And I'll never walk away from that_

_Cause I only wanna do  
__Everything with you  
__I will love you endlessly  
__And I will never let you go  
__All you need to know  
__Is I will love you endlessly_

"Forget about him, Piper. He doesn't know what he's missing. You're a great person and an even better friend. If he doesn't see that then he doesn't deserve someone like you."

_I hold you in my arms for a moment  
__It takes a lifetime to forget you  
__And when you look into my eyes  
__Do you feel what I feel  
__Or am I alone here?_

He pulled away a bit, placing his hand on her face and forcing her to meet his eyes.

"You deserve someone who respects you and loves you more than anything; someone who would do anything for you, just to see you smile; someone who would fight through an army of Dark Aces just to keep you safe; someone who can give you the life you deserve to have."

Only connecting one person to his words, she whispered only loud enough for him to hear.

"Someone like you?"

"Yeah, someone like... huh?"

He kept his eyes on her but she moved hers away, her cheeks feeling warmer. His hand hadn't moved from her face and now he used it to dry the remaining tears away. He remembered the night on the runway, the one when he swore to take the chance when it came. Now it had and he was not going to let it pass, not for the world.

_Cause somewhere between us  
__There's a love that needs us  
__And I'll never walk away from that_

_Cause I only wanna do  
__Everything with you  
__I will love you endlessly  
__And I will never let you go  
__All you need to know  
__Is I will love you endlessly_

"Piper, I'm not gonna to lie to you. I love you. I love you more then anything and nothing will ever change that."

She listened to his determined but soft voice state a fact she had always thought could never be true.

"What you said earlier... you really mean it?"

"Every single word."

_I wonder what you're thinking  
__Do I have to get your feelings?  
__Cause I don't wanna be wrong, no  
__Stay close as you can  
__You will understand_

_That I only wanna do  
__Everything with you  
__Cause I will love you endlessly  
__And I will never let you go  
__All you need to know  
__Is I will love you endlessly_

She finally looked up again, meeting his gaze. A tear or two started to make their way down her face and she smiled to him, making him unable to do anything but smile back to her. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck and she rested her head on his shoulder as her voice quietly passed her lips.

"Thank Atmos, Aerrow, I love you too. I love you so much that I tried to let you go when I thought it was clear that you didn't feel the same way I do."

The Sky Knight just smiled, the happiness he felt just as indescribable as the love he had for her. The feeling of being used and not cared about for whom she was, quickly left her and she relaxed even more into his form. Her breathing became deeper, the weariness finally getting through the party her emotions had earlier. Feeling her body grow limper, the young man slowly moved to lay her down on the pillow he took and placed where her head should be. Her hands didn't let go off him and he heard her voice in his ear.

"Don't go just yet. Tell me this isn't a dream."

He moved to lie down next to her and she shifted into a more comfortable position; her head on his chest with one hand over his torso while his hands found their way around her and held her close to him.

"It isn't a dream, I promise."

He wasn't sure if she heard him but at the moment, he really didn't care. He could tell her again tomorrow, or the day after that, but now he decided to allow her to sleep, listening as she breathed slowly in and out, in and out. In a matter of seconds, his eyelids became heavier and he gave in, drifting off to sleep with the girl he loved in his arms.

* * *

You hate it? Love it? Go ahead, push that little button below, and tell me what you think.

Review...


End file.
